


Wake Up

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Our ETerNity Together
Genre: Breaking In Vs. Out, Dream Warps, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: They found out why it wasn't working. But you've found the one person impossible to talk sense too.
Relationships: Brief Izuru/Chiaki, mention
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dede42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/gifts).



> Cw: Brief gun/stalker mention. Brief nerves.

“-What!?”

“Hey, don’t shoot the Messenger”.

The Captain raises his arms, but that’s not why I’m angry.

“She asked if we’d ever meet in reality”.

“Yes, I know-”

It implied a shared dream state, which didn’t make  _ sense,  _ because-

“You mean to say our efforts are wasted?”

“. . .please calm down, mate-”

_ I’ll ‘calm down’ when I better understand what’s going on. _

  
  


“-Maybe it’s a plot thing?”

“Plot?”

“You know…..Fate?”

-He’s running to keep up with me by this point.

“-Where are you going-”

“-If what we’ve been doing doesn’t work, we’ll just have to go get her in Reality”.

“Wh-Using what-”

He’s staring at me like he’s still unused to the way I do things.

I suppose that’s what he gets for being the new one-

I stop cold, and he runs into me.

“Rene. She might still be-”

“Oh. . .”

My chains rattle-

“Well that changes nothing”.

They settle.

“We’ll get them both”.

“Uh...you sure we can do that?”

“Why not?”

I raise an eyebrow.

“We’ll just use the mirrors. I’ve been there in her dream world, and besides, we’ll be directed there anyhow”.

“-How come you’re so good at this?”

“This?”

He finally catches up.

He puffs for a second, before he says:

“Bending the Rules-?”

“A., I don’t run off without a plan, and B.-”

I try to gauge his reaction.

“I’m always alone”.

“-You weren’t alone when we saved Dawn and Benny…”

“I wasn’t with a hive-minded group. . .and even then, I was barely there for long”.

“Eh? Really?”

“Yes, when I was gone for that time”.

“-Where  _ did  _ you go, anyway?”

I still have that to tell, don’t I?

“It’s most likely in a fic that’s up by now since Alice is. . .outside until her POV returns again.

I don’t feel like  _ tempting  _ cruel fate, here, but it had to do with a technological stalker”.

“-Man these people are everywhere!”

“No kidding”.

It comes out more bitter than I was intending. . .

“Everyone thought I was a ghost”.

  
  


I put my hand through the glass.

“Are you coming?”

“-Like before, I guess I am….though she’s likely not willing to trust you, you know that right?”

“Then you do all the talking”.

I huff.

“I’ll back you up if anyone tries to appear in the way”.

-For a moment, I wonder if her mirror will still be broken on the other end, or if that also, didn’t translate over into reality.

_ There has to be a myriad of cells than just the one I’ve seen. _

_ We can break out of one, and knock on the other. _

  
  


“-These are so fancy!!”

Alex’s mouth drops open-

“They’re gilded. Nothing good about them”.

I start working at the lock.

“Give me a few minutes”.

He’s looking around anxiously.

“-Hey, what if she refuses to leave?”

“I know pressure points”.

“Um”.

“What”.

“. . . . Somehow, I don’t think-”

“It’s better than her turning into the next Kamukura. And unlike him, there’s no strawberry-blonde Gamer to bring her around”.

-I rip it off.

_ Whoops- _

“-Can we-”

“It’s fine”.

I push it until it moves.

“-And anyway, I’m sure there’s something in my lair that will do  _ something  _ similar to what she wants…”

“Wait, seriously!?”

“I’ve been at the potion-making business for years”.

I peek into the hallway.

Both directions-

“We actually care, unlike him and his subordinates-well, you do, anyway, and Jack does-”

I signal the ‘All Clear’.

“We have the better deal. We  _ should  _ have it-”

“Watch it-!”

-I’m pulled back in-

“You-”

“Shh!”

We duck behind the furniture.

A woman with scaled skin walks past us.

_ Off to deliver the cat, perhaps? _

“Uh. . . .”

“What-”

His eyes are primed to pop from his head.

“What’s so shocking-”

Rene.

On a table.

“There you are”.

  
  


She’s comatose.

Of course she is.

_ At the rate we’re at, she might be in her own dreamland permanently. _

I help him hoist her onto his shoulders.

Anxiety sets in for a brief moment-

_ -There’s no chance we’re doing the wrong thing. _

I brush it aside, because how can it be wrong if we’re taking our actions in the right place in a waking plane?

_ You’re being paranoid. _

We leave the cell.

She can’t be too far.

And she isn’t.

She hasn’t seen us yet, but she will.

**Author's Note:**

> Stubborn, aren't they?
> 
> Morivin belongs to IvyDarkRose.


End file.
